In general, an accelerator pedal for a vehicle is used to control the amount of air-fuel mixture in the case of a gasoline engine and to control the amount of injected fuel in the case of a diesel engine in order to adjust the engine's RPM.
Accelerator pedals are classified into a pendant type accelerator pedal and an organ type accelerator pedal depending on mounting structure, and the pendant type accelerator pedal of the accelerator pedals is widely used at present.
Meanwhile, when a driver operates the pendant type accelerator pedal, a driver is fatigued with poor operation feeling caused by low reactivity. Further, the driver cannot accurately control a throttle valve, which causes unnecessary waste of fuel. Accordingly, fuel efficiency deteriorates and safety deteriorates. For this reason, it has lately been a trend to use an organ type accelerator pedal in some expensive vehicles.
Most of the organ type accelerator pedals, which have been developed so far, include a footplate that is attached to a housing, and the housing that is provided at one position on a floor panel provided below a driver's seat. According to the above-mentioned structure, a driver's operational force is concentrated on the floor panel through the housing. Therefore, there is a problem in that durability deteriorates at the mounting portion of the housing due to frequent use.
Further, since a footplate and a housing are attached using film hinges or bolts for the organ type accelerator pedal in the related art, a clearance may occur between the footplate and the housing and torsion generated during the operation of the footplate cannot be effectively absorbed. Therefore, there are problems in that operation feeling deteriorates and operation noise is generated.